She's Everything
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan and Haylie are now freshmen in college, and are prepared to face new challeges. But, what happens when Haylie can't do a play, and watches as another girl takes Ryan away? Rylie-centric fanfic.
1. Traditions

**Author's Note: Here it is! My first attempt at a HSM college story! This story is Rylie-centric, but other couples shine as well. Also, the rating might go up from K to T, depending on the situation. I'm not that kind of author who uses alot of swearing, sexuel content, or beer usage, so maybe this fanfic would not appeal to some people. But, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Traditions**

If it's one thing that Haylie Anderson gets commented on the most, it's her boyfriend, Ryan Evans, and how they are the perfect couple.

The couple that made it through their high school years (well, junior and senior years), and are now living together as two freshmen in college.

Ryan convinced her to come with him and Sharpay at Sherwood Oaks, a private acting college in New Mexico, and Haylie insisted the only way she'd ever go with them is that Sherwood had some type of children's program, and Ryan stated that they did.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Haylie?" Gabriella Montez asked.

Gabriella Montez went to the community college to stay closer to their Wildcat friends, and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"Staying home with Ryan, Gabby...today's Friday." Haylie explained, and she could hear Gabriella smile.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot. I can't believe you kept that tradition for so long!"

"Well, it was Ryan's idea to keep it, anyways." Haylie replied, as she walked out of the library.

It was mid-afternoon on a Friday, and while Ryan had classes, Haylie was scoping out the library for reading material.

"That's nice. I wish me and Troy had something like that." Gabriella told her, and Haylie laughed.

"You look like the couple that would have something, such as a movie night."

"But, with you and Ryan, it seems so much cuter!"

Isn't that the truth?

Haylie felt her cheeks burn, even though it was only September.

"Yeah...it is."

"Don't tell me your ashamed of it! Haylie, it's cute!"

"I'm not ashamed of it." Haylie explained, as she got into her car that was in the library's parking lot.

"Good. Because Ryan would be crushed if he ever found out."

Haylie playfully glared at the cellphone.

"I know he would. But, I better go. I'll talk to you later, Gabriella."

"Same here. Take care!"

Haylie closed the cellphone shut, and proceeded out of the parking lot, and towards her and Ryan's house.

The house they picked out wasn't entirely fancy (when Mrs. Evans found out that they would be living together, she insisted a big mansion, but Mrs. Anderson jumped in just in time to suggest a smaller house), but it was classy enough.

It was red, with white shutters on the windows, and a front and back porch for Haylie to sit and read (swinging chairs included), a sliding glass door, and was near the college.

Their house also had a upstairs and downstairs as well.

The downstairs had a kitchen, livingroom, front entry, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

The upstairs had also had another bedroom (the upstairs bedroom was for Ryan and Haylie, while the downstairs bedroom was for guests), another bathroom, and a work area for whoever needed it.

The basement and a little patiao was also included in the mix, and Haylie could easily call it home.

As she getting out of the car, her cellphone rang, and she picked it up, flipping it open.

"Hello?" she asked, and the voice on the other end made her grin.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Ryan asked.

"Okay. I just got home." Haylie stated, feeling a shiver go down her spine.

The word _home_ felt a little bit weird at the moment, but it'll grow.

"Good. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something. One of my teachers knew that me and you starred in several plays while we were at East High, and he suggested that we should try out for the play." Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled.

Besides their weekly Friday movie nights, plays were always a must-do at East High for Haylie and Ryan.

"I think that's a great idea. What's the play called?" Haylie asked as she settled on the couch, and placed the book on the coffee table.

There was silence on the other line, and Haylie instantly grew concerned.

She knew Ryan was going to lie to her: he always did whenever something bad was going to happen.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Ryan replied, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...well, that's interesting." she stated.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, if you haven't noticed, I don't have black hair." Haylie told him, biting her lower lip.

"So? You can wear a wig...you don't need the natural hair color. Besides, I like your hair blonde."

Haylie rolled her eyes as she heard Ryan smile.

"That's because _your _hair color is blonde, Ryan!"

"Did I say blonde? I ment curly." Ryan said, and Haylie laughed.

"But, I'll think about it. Chances are you might have to work with a girl--"

"No, I work with you, and only you! Come on, Haylie. Sharpay pulled it off in second grade, you can pull it off in college." Ryan told her.

She heard voices in the background, and she assumed that Ryan was still at the college.

"Your not skipping, are you?" Haylie asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Of course not! I just stepped out for a moment to call you."

"You mean, to check up on me? I'm fine!" Haylie explained.

"Well, you'd never know what could happen, Haylie." Ryan stated, and Haylie frowned.

Of course Ryan was going to be protective: he always was in high school, and he never let anyone hurt her.

If someone wanted to hurt her, they'd have to go through Ryan first.

"Yeah, I know." Haylie told him.

"I better get going. I'll see you later so we can watch our movie. I love you."

Haylie's frown turned into a smile in a second.

"I love you too. Work hard, and have some fun!"

She heard Ryan grumble at that last part, and she giggled as she ended the conversation, and went over to the DVD chest that she and Ryan kept their movies in.

Haylie searched through the chest for the perfect, and she stumbled among a childhood favorite: Samuel Whiskers or The Roly Poly Pudding by Beatrix Potter.

Ryan was always willing to watch any childhood movie with her, but then again, Haylie would always fall asleep, and that force Ryan to watch the rest of the movie, with her sleeping against him.

Haylie smiled as she set the movie aside, and returned to the couch to read her book.

Nothing beat a Friday night like a tradition!


	2. Bed And Breakfast

**Author's Note: Sorry if the beginning of the chapter is abit boring, but I just felt like adding it, lol. Happy reading, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Bed And Breakfast**

Ryan got up before Haylie the following morning, and decided to do something special for her: the old fashioned, breakfast in bed.

But, Ryan can't cook, and that's one of the faults of living on your own: no fancy waiterstaff.

Of course, that wouldn't slow Ryan down: he knew that if he did anything for Haylie, she'd love it anyways.

Once, he wanted to make a romantic dinner for him and Haylie, but it ended up to be that Haylie had to help him, and Ryan was slightly bummed about it that night.

Today, though, would be a different story.

He got out two pans, and set them on the stove, and then got out the things he needed: two eggs, and two strips of beacon from the fridge, and placed the four food items into the sizzling pans.

Next, he added two pieces of toast in the toaster, and while the toaster was doing it's job, Ryan setted up a glass of apple juice, and set it on the tray that was on the island.

When the toast was done, he grabbed the two pieces, and placed them down on the plate.

Finally, the beacon and eggs were done, and Ryan placed them on the plate as well, and to top off the suprise was a rose in a vase.

Now, it was carry the food up the stairs, and wake up Haylie, which was sort of hard to do: she sleeps like a rock, and he noticed this from her falling asleep on him.

Ryan smiled as he entered the bedroom, and placed the tray on the desk, and went to go sit in the bed again.

He watched as Haylie's fluttered open, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Mmmm, I smell something good." she said, slowly getting up, and Ryan returned her smile.

"That's because you smell breakfast." Ryan said, leaning forward, and giving her a small kiss on the lips before getting the breakfast tray, and placing it before her.

Once she saw the tray of food, Ryan saw a flash of guiltiness on her face.

"Ryan, this is sweet, but--"

"I wanted to do it."

"Yeah, I know, but your always doing nice things for me. Why don't you take a break?" she asked, and Ryan shook his head as he sat back down on the bed.

"Your always special to me."

"You always say that though."

And I'm always right."

Haylie looked down at the tray, and then back up at Ryan.

"But, I always feel gulity that I can't always repay you back."

"Who says you have too? I do these things because I love you."

Haylie smiled as she picked up a piece of toast, and inspected the bottom.

"You love me so much you burnt my toast?"

Ryan blushed at her statement, and rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"You know I can't cook!"

Haylie grinned as she looked at him.

"I remember that one night when you wanted to make dinner, and--"

Ryan waved a hand in her direction to make her stop talking.

"I told you not to speak of that!"

"But, Ryan, it was so cute!"

"You had to help me, remember?" Ryan pointed out, and Haylie nodded.

"Yes, I remember. That's when you wanted to make a dinner from Lady And The Tramp." Haylie recalled, and Ryan grimaced at the memory, and Haylie burst out laughing as he got out of the bed.

"Well, I'll let you eat in peace. If you need anything, feel free to hollar."

"I doubt I need anything, but thanks for the offer." Haylie stated, and Ryan smiled as he proceeded downstairs, to leave her alone.

As he was sitting at the island, he started to think about the play that he told Haylie about, and her reaction.

Did she really think that they wouldn't pick her because she didn't have the "Snow White" look?

If they picked anyone else, he'd demand a recast.

Haylie was possibly the only person he'd work with (other than Sharpay), and working with someone else always led to drama, in his case.

He remembered past memories about Cinderella: when Regina Winchester got under Haylie's skin, and almost ruined their relationship.

But, they were in college now.

It was all behind them, and Ryan wanted to start fresh with Haylie: and that includes the plays they do.

Ryan jumped when his cellphone started to ring, and he picked it up, pressing "send".

"Hello?" he asked, and he heard Troy Bolton chuckling.

"How's Mr. Haylie Anderson doing?" he asked, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing fine, Troy. How are you?" he asked, dismissing the "Mr. Haylie Anderson" part.

"I'm good. Why I'm calling is that Gabriella hadn't seen Haylie since she moved to Sherwood Oaks with you and Sharpay, and we were wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?"

Doing something with Gabriella and Troy would certainly delight Haylie, and Ryan would like to see his friends as well.

"Tell Gabriella that we'd both be delighted to do something tomorrow with you guys."

He heard a scream in the background, and Gabriella came on the line.

"Thank you, thank you, Ryan! You just made my day!" she stated, and Ryan couldn't help but grin.

"No problem, Gabriella. I'm sure Haylie would love to see you as well." Ryan said, and Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I'll let you talk to Troy again. See you guys tomorrow!"

A moment later, Troy came back on the line.

"You just made my girlfriend the happiest girl on earth."

Ryan chuckled.

"Glad I could do that. I'm sure Haylie would be thrilled as well when I tell her were doing something with you guys."

"So, what have you been doing since we left high school?"

"Pretty much classes...believe it or not, I'm taking photography as a major, and theatre and dance as a minor, and I'm teaching acting classes at the elementary school."

"Wow! That sounds cool. What's Haylie doing?" Troy asked.

"Something to do with children, of course, and working at the daycare. How about you guys?"

"Still doing basketball, and Gabriella's taking courses to become a math teacher."

Ryan laughed, as he imgained Gabriella being called "the freaky math girl" during junior year.

"Oh, and not science?" he asked, and Troy laughed as well.

"She could, but she always wanted to be a math teacher...she never told me why."

"Girls can be mysterious like that, Troy. Haylie can be like that sometimes too." Ryan explained, as he saw Haylie coming down the stairs with the tray.

"I better go...Haylie's coming down the stairs."

"Alright. 'Bye, Ryan."

Ryan clamped his cellphone shut, and went to go help Haylie with the tray.

"No, no! I got it, I got it!" she stated, but Ryan already grabbed the tray from her hands.

"No, _I _got it." he said, and Haylie smiled as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her as he setted the tray down on the counter.

"Troy and Gabriella." he explained, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it just so happens that Gabriella wants us to do something with them tomorrow."

"Ohmygosh, really? That's great!" she stated, and Ryan nodded.

"See, I knew you'd be excited."

And was she ever!


	3. The Evil Queen

**Author's Note: I'll give someone a cookie if they can spot The Game Plan reference! Lol, or not. But, look for it if you seen it...it's pretty vauge. Happy reading, and enjoy! This is where it gets juicey!**

**Chapter Three: The Evil Queen**

Before meeting Troy and Gabriella that afternoon, Ryan insisted that they check out the play.

"Ryan, let's not." she stated, but Ryan didn't hear her.

"And I'm saying we are. Come on, Haylie. Were just going to check it out. Then we'll go meet Troy and Gabriella at the bowling alley."

That morning, Gabriella called Haylie to tell her that she and Troy would meet her and Ryan at the bowling alley. It seemed comical, because both girls never actually seen their boyfriends with a bowling ball before.

For a mil-o second, Haylie's mind switched to an image of Ryan holding a bowling ball.

"Have you bowled before, Ryan?" Haylie asked as they entered the college, and Ryan shook his head.

"I never done alot of things because of my mother, remember that." Ryan reminded her as they headed towards the auditorium.

The auditorium was flooding with the mix of boys and girls, eagerly trying to talk to the director, who was nodding her head.

But, her eyes wandered to Haylie and Ryan, her smile turned into a grin.

"Wonderful! Look who's here!" she boomed, and the students that were talking to her turned around, and they frowned.

The woman walked up to them, and she introduced herself.

"Mr. Russo told me you were the power couple at East High! Welcome! My name is Ms. Brown." she told them, and Ryan shook her hand as Haylie just smiled.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Ms. Brown." he replied, and Ms. Brown clapped her hands.

"I know! Are you here to auditon?" she asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Maybe another time. I told Haylie that we were just going to--"

But, Ms. Brown pushed them along, and towards the stage.

"Nonsense! I'll have no such thing! Greg, give them two scripts!" she bawled at the young man that was standing on stage, and Haylie giggled.

"Sort of reminds you of Ms. Darbus, doesn't it, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Kind of." Ryan responded as Greg handed them two scripts, and they looked at Ms. Brown.

"Now, since I know that you two are a couple in real life, let's go to the scene where Snow White is asleep, and the prince has to kiss her." Ms. Brown stated, as the group of students snickered, and Haylie smiled as she got on the floor, and Ryan blushed, holding the script in his hands.

Just as he was about to kiss her, someone called out:

"Wait! Can I do the honors?"

Everyone looked as a girl around Ryan and Haylie's age walked on stage, with raven locks that curled, and dark brown eyes that almost seemed black.

Ms. Brown sighed, and looked at the girl that was before her.

"Not now, Tabetha. Wait until Ryan and Haylie are done."

Tabetha rolled her eyes, and pointed at Haylie, who now had her eyes open.

"She doesn't even look like Snow White! She's more of like Sleeping Beauty."

Haylie opened her mouth to say something, but Ryan beat her too it.

"If you didn't notice, that's my girlfriend your talking about!" 

Tabetha smiled, and Haylie was introduced to her gut telling her something bad was going to happen if they stayed for too long.

"Um, we can do it another time, Ms. Brown...were actually late for something else anyways." she explained, getting up, but Ms. Brown wasn't letting them go that easily.

"Ms. Anderson, I will not have Tabetha ruin your performance. Tabetha, come sit by me. Your distracting Ryan." Ms. Brown instructed, and Tabetha flashed Ryan another smile, and Haylie got back down on the floor, and closed her eyes.

Ms. Brown's last statement was something she didn't want to hear, but as Ryan's lips met hers, the thought was gone.

Once the performance was over, everyone clapped, and Ryan and Haylie bowed their heads, and Ms. Brown gave them a smile.

"Bravo! Oh, how marvalous! I knew Mr. Russo didn't lie to me! Consider yourselves a choice for--"

"Mother, Haylie isn't Snow White!" Tabetha interupted, and Haylie looked at the girl, astounded.

Did she just say..._mother_?

"While I'm aware of that, Tabetha, but we'll make it work if Haylie is picked. You two are free to go."

Ryan took hold of Haylie's hand, and they as were walking towards Ryan's car, Haylie shook her head.

"Well, that was...interesting." Haylie stated and Ryan looked at her.

"I agree. That was one of the most interesting auditions I ever did."

Haylie smirked as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"One of? You mean, you had more?" she asked, and Ryan nodded as they both got into the car.

"Yes. There was this one time in second grade, and I had to wear tights. I was helping Sharpay with her routine. What I didn't know was that Ms. Darbus asked some of the baksetball team to come, and when the curtain came up, they laughed and pointed at me...you bet I'll never forget that!"

Haylie burst out laughing as Ryan grinned.

"But, that sounds cute, though. I mean, MacKenize helped me load of times."

"Haylie, McKenize isn't a guy. MacKenize is a girl. Girls wear tights, and guys don't."

So what his point again?

Haylie shook her head as Ryan turned into the bowling parking lot, and parked beside Troy and Gabriella's car.

Once they were inside the bowling alley, the reunited best friends screamed, hugged, and jumped up and down, while their boyfriends avoided stares that by-passers gave the group.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since this summer!" Gabriella explained as she hugged Haylie again.

"I know! This is so amazing!" Haylie replied, and Gabriella grinned as she looked at the two guys.

"You know, as much as I like to see you girls happy, you are attracting attention." Troy said, going over, and giving Haylie a hug.

Besides Gabriella, Troy was a best friend to her as well: but, more as a best guy-friend.

"I know...but, we haven't seen each other in ages! Give us a break." Haylie said.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her, as he smiled.

"Haylie, you haven't seen Gabriella since graduation." 

Once the reunion was over, the group picked a lane, shoes, and decided teams.

"Me and Haylie against you and Ryan. Sound fair?" Gabriella asked Troy, and Troy nodded.

"Sounds fair."

Once she and Ryan were up, Haylie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, and Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Haylie, what is it?" he asked, and Haylie shook her head as she looked at the pins.

"Nothing..." she stated, as she rolled the ball down the lane, and Ryan shook his head as he did the same. 

"Girls." he muttered as Haylie went to go sit by Gabriella, and Gabriella was up.

Half-way through the game, Ryan offered to get them something to eat, so it was just Haylie, Gabriella, and Troy at their lane.

"So, what took you guys?" Troy asked, and Haylie nodded.

"We were at an audition. Ryan wanted to check it out." Haylie exclaimed, and Troy nodded.

"Typical." he stated, and Gabriella grinned.

"What's the play called?" she asked.

"Snow White." Haylie said, and she flashed-back to what Tabetha had said.

Sure, she didn't look like Snow White, but she can act the part.

What was part about not looking the part?

"Haylie? Hello?" 

Haylie blinked as Troy waved a hand in her face, and she smiled.

"Sorry." she replied as she saw Ryan coming back with food.

As she got up to go get some, she swore she saw concerned glances on Troy and Gabriella's faces.

Just like old times, right?


	4. The Boyfriend Stealer

**Author's Note: FINALLY! The fourth chapter! God, I've been so busy, that I didn't have time to sit down and finish it! But, I hope you like it: even though the ending might suck. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: The Boyfriend Stealer**

Before Ryan could get of class, Mr. Russo told him that Haylie and him had gotten the parts of Snow White and Prince Charming, even though they have been in the auditorium for only a short while.

Because Haylie was at her job, and didn't get the news, so Ryan generously told her on the way to pick her up.

"Hey, guess what?" he asked, when Haylie picked up.

"What? That you and Sharpay are going to Hollywood to star in a remake of an old movie, preferably, Shakespeare?" she asked, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Why is is that everytime I try to tell you something, you make it sound complicated?" he asked, and Haylie laughed.

"I like to play with your head...no, please tell me." she stated.

"Mr. Russo just told me that Ms. Brown picked us to play Snow White and Prince Charming, and that we should head down to the auditorium." Ryan told her, and he realized she was quiet.

"Hey, I don't hear any screaming...what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Well, do you remember what Tabetha said to me yesturday?"

"The only thing I heard was what Ms. Brown said: we can make this work. Come on, Haylie...atleast don't let Tabetha get under your skin." Ryan explained, and he could see Haylie smile.

"Alright, I guess I won't let Tabetha get to me."

"That's the Haylie I know and love!" Ryan commented, and she laughed.

When they got to the auditorium, they were greeted by a very excited Ms. Brown. 

Ryan could only imgaine why Haylie thought Ms. Brown was like Ms. Darbus: she was very excited to have East High's power couple on board.

"Oh, good! Then we can get started."

Ryan looked at Haylie, and Haylie shrugged, and that's when Ms. Brown turned to them.

"I'm sorry about my daughter's rude behavior yesterday. She tends to overdramatize, because she always been in every one of my plays, and now that your on board, she thinks your stealing her thunder, so to speak."

"Don't worry, Ms. Brown. Your daughter's behavior is nothing." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded.

"Good, good. Ryan, since we don't need you right now, why don't you sit down, and watch?" Ms. Brown asked, and Ryan gave Haylie an encouraging smile before sitting down to watch Haylie work her magic.

"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend of the fabulous Haylie Anderson!"

Ryan jumped, and he heard laughter as he saw that Tabetha was standing behind him.

"Oh...hey." Ryan said, and Tabetha sat down next to him.

"I heard you and Haylie got the lead roles. Congraulations." Tabetha explained, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. It was surprising, really. We've only been in the auditorium for a short time yesturday." Ryan told her.

"Well, my mother liked you guys when you walked into the auditorium, so naturally, you'd get the parts. Was it always like that at East High?" Tabetha asked, and Ryan was taken back: wasn't Tabetha a former Wildcat as well?

Tabetha saw his reaction, and she burst out laughing.

"Ryan, you make me laugh! No: I wasn't a Wildcat. I went to West High...I've seen you and your sister on the front page, but during the end of junior and the beginning of senior years, it was you and Haylie."

"Then that would explain it...I guess I never really thought to ask you." Ryan stated, and Tabetha giggled.

"You know, the drama department of West High sucked. I prefered East High's, but my mother wouldn't let me transfer schools." Tabetha replied, and Ryan looked at her.

If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like that Tabetha was flirting with him...

"That's too bad. You would have been a great addition." Ryan complimented, hoping that wouldn't come off as flirting back.

"Don't be sorry. It's my mom's idea to stay at West High." Tabetha commented, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"A mother knows best, I guess." Ryan explained, looking up at the stage, and he was surprised to see Haylie frowning at them: and Ryan knew that frown all too well.

When Ms. Brown broke them up for a break, Ryan went over to see Haylie.

Before he could get a single word out, Haylie stopped him: "Were you flirting with Tabetha?"

"Haylie, no! Of course not! I'd never do that." 

"Ryan, you know as well as I do that girls like Tabetha cause nothing but trouble. You even told me so!" Haylie said, and Ryan shook his head while giving her a smile.

"As I may have told you that, there is nothing on earth that would get me to flirt with her. She already knows you and I are together."

"Ryan--"

"Were in college now. This is normally what's going to happen, and you have to trust me now more than ever when I say that nothing will go on between me and Tabetha."

"Are you sure?"

Ryan burst out laughing, and Haylie even managed to smile.

"Well, you know I can't help it!"

"I know." Ryan told her before giving her a swift kiss on the forehead, and Haylie was called back to do some more lines, while he went back to his spot.

He always found it funny that Haylie could take a small problem, and turn into a big problem, but for the most of the time, she was always right: about the ex-girlfriends, Tara, ex-boyfriends, and now she was going to say that she was right about Tabetha as well.

After Haylie's final scene was done, Ms. Brown annouced that it was time to go, and Haylie walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" she asked, and Ryan stood up.

"Yes, and I suggest we eat out tonight. Sharpay told me I try out this new resturant--"

"Are you trying to get my mind off of Tabetha, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan gave her one of his innocent glances.

"What? I can't take my girlfriend out to eat without her being curious?" 

Haylie shook her head as Ryan took one of her hands.

"We've been through this a million times, Haylie. We've--"

"But, the Wildcats aren't here, though."

"What--"

That's when Haylie burst out into tears, and Ryan looked alarmed, then his expression changed when he realized what she ment: if the Wildcats weren't here to stop Tabetha, that ment that Tabetha would succeed.

"Haylie, we don't need to the Wildcats. They have helped us enough, and I think it's time to let them solve their own problems for once."

Haylie wiped a tear, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Fine. But, if things start to get out of hand, I'm calling Troy."

Ryan laughed as he looked at her.

"It's a deal, then." 


	5. Snow White No More

**Author's Note: I have Girl Scouts tomorrow and Friday, but I will be able to update those two days because they don't last very long. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Five: Snow White No More**

Once Haylie got done with classes (Ryan didn't have any classes for that day, so he was at his job at the high school), Haylie went over to the auditorium to wait for practice to start.

She didn't mind being the first one there: if it was for drama practice, she always the first one there.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours, Haylie?"

Haylie gave Tabetha a half-smile when the girl appeared at her side.

"He's working at the elementary school." she stated, and Tabetha's eyes went wide.

"Oooo! I love a working man! What does he do?" Tabetha asked, and Haylie strained herself from rolling her eyes.

"He teachs acting classes to little kids. Little kids just adore him." Haylie stated, and Tabetha grinned.

"I can see why. It's not that hard to not like Ryan." Tabetha explained, and Haylie remembered the way that Tabetha was all over Ryan yesterday.

"So...did your mother give you a part in the play?" Haylie asked, to change the subject.

"She told me I could be your understudy. Atleast that's better. That way I can see you guys."

"Well, that's nice."

They sat in silence for awhile before Tabetha broke it.

"I bet you've never been an understudy in your life."

"No, but--"

"Making us girls that are feel unimportant, like we don't deserve the spotlight!

Haylie looked at her, shocked.

Where did this come from?

"Tabetha, I don't try to make others feel unimportant. Everyone has a big part."

"Yeah, right. Girls like you don't know what's it to be the minor or even the understudy." Tabetha scoffed.

"Atleast your mother was kind enough to give you a part."

"My mother is just glad that I'm out of her hair for once! She thinks I'm a Drama Queen, barking at everyone." Tabetha replied, glaring at her, and Haylie winced.

"Well, she did explain that you have been alot of her plays. Maybe she was going for someone else."

"Someone to take my place! Someone who doesn't look like Snow White to begin with!"

Haylie glanced down at the ground, but then looked at her.

"I don't care if I look the part. All I care about is how well I play the part."

"That's just it. What if you fail to remember your lines? Sure, you can be Cinderella by placing on her shoes, or to be Sleeping Beauty by laying on a floor. But, Snow White is sort of hard to do." Tabetha said, and Haylie nodded.

"I guess that's true." 

"If you want, we can talk to my mother, and ask her if we can switch roles." Tabetha stated, pointing to Ms. Brown, and Haylie widen her eyes as she realized what had just happened:

Tabetha had taken the lead role right out of her hands.

"You--" she started, but Tabetha smiled, and made a dash for her mother.

She couldn't believe it: what turned out to be an innocent conversation, turned into a evil plot to take away a lead role.

"Hey, there's my Snow White!"

Haylie looked up to see Ryan, smiling.

Haylie shook her head, and frowned.

"I'm not Snow White anymore, Ryan."

"What? Of course you are." Ryan stated.

"I was talking to Tabetha, and somehow she got me to agree to switch roles. Now I'm her understudy, and she's Snow White." Haylie replied, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"How could she have done that?" he asked, and Haylie shook her head again.

"I don't know. I just thought we were having a conversation, then--"

Haylie stopped talking when she and Ryan saw Ms. Brown walking over to them, with Tabetha following behind her, with a smirk on her face.

"Haylie, I heard from my daughter that you and here are going to switch roles?" Ms. Brown asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haylie said, and Ms. Brown nodded.

"Alright, then. Consider yourself an understudy. Come on, Tabetha."

Ryan looked back at Haylie, who had her head in her lap.

"You can't let her get away with that, Haylie. You should do something!"

Haylie looked up from her lap to look at him.

"She already told her mother! Face it, Ryan. There's nothing we can do."

What about her speech about the Wildcats coming to the rescue?

"Haylie, what about--"

"Places, everyone! Practice is now starting!"

Haylie sighed as Ryan glanced at her, but then went to the stage where he was needed.

She knew he wanted her to stop it, but there was no way.

Haylie knew if Ryan had it his way, she would be Snow White just as she was originally cast, but she didn't think that Ms. Brown would have to make up her mind three times in a row.

But, she wasn't, and Ryan would have to accept that.

Because he would have to get used to working with other people if she wasn't casted as the female role, even if he demanded a recast, which he would probably do, anyways.

She forced herself to look up on stage again, and it's the scene where Prince Charming has to kiss Snow White, and she could almost see Tabetha smile as Ryan;s lips met hers.

When play practice was over, Tabetha went over to where Haylie was sitting, and gave her a sad smile: which was probably fake, anyways.

"I'm sorry about the outcome of this situation, Haylie. It bugs me to see you not in the play." Tabetha stated, and Haylie nodded.

"That's okay. I just wanted to be a part of the play." Haylie informed her, and Tabetha gave her another smile.

"I wish there another part for you to play instead of being my understudy." Tabetha commented, and Haylie gave her a half-smile.

"It's no problem, really." 

When Tabetha walked away, Ryan rejoined her side again.

"But, it is a problem." Ryan stated, and Haylie looked at him.

"No, it isn't. I'm fine of being her understudy." Haylie replied, and Ryan shook his head.

"I know you, Haylie. Yesterday you were saying that she will have a plot, and now she does." Ryan said.

"Did I say that?" Haylie asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, you did." Ryan commented, looking at her strangely.

But, Haylie was going to take Ryan's advice, and not let Tabetha get under her skin, even if she did already.


	6. Devil In Disguise

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is little bit weird...I tried to add some drama, but apparently it does not work. But, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Six: Devil In Disguise**

Because Haylie wasn't needed at play practice anymore, Ryan felt he should quit the play: after all, it wasn't fun seeing Haylie all upset.

He was about to tell Ms. Brown, when Tabetha came up to him.

"Don't tell you were about to quit!" she stated, and Ryan looked at her, surprised.

How did she know he was going to quit?

"Being as Haylie isn't the play anymore, I think I have too. Seeing Haylie upset is enough." Ryan explained, and Tabetha shook her head.

"Don't worry about Haylie, Ryan. Do you think she wants you quit? Of course not!" 

"I think I know my own girlfriend, Tabetha." Ryan said curtly, and Tabetha frowned.

"Then you would know her well enough that she doesn't want you to quit."

Was it her or Haylie that wanted him to quit?

"Are you sure it isn't you that doesn't want me to quit? That your mother couldn't find an understudy for me, but she could find an understudy in Haylie for you?" Ryan asked, as he went backstage to gather his stuff, and Tabetha followed him.

"She knew you were a good actor, Ryan. She couldn't replace you if she tried." Tabetha explained, and Ryan nodded.

"And I've always had an understudy. So if I quit, that means he could take my place."

"But, we didn't arrange an understudy for you."

So, good-bye!

"Well, then that's your fault. If Haylie can't be in the play, then I'm out too."

Who are you and what did you do to Ryan Evans?

Ryan would never back out of a play (unless you count the Razzle Dazzle talent show last summer), so this was probably the first time in history.

"Who gives a rip if Haylie isn't the play?" Tabetha asked, and Ryan glanced back at her.

"I do, who is also her boyfriend, and cares about how she feels." Ryan reported, and Tabetha crossed her arms.

"I think she's a burden, is all. She's bringing you down from your dream." Tabetha stated, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think she's a burden. Actually, she's a lovely girl." Ryan replied, and Tabetha frowned.

"She's useless, Ryan! Believe me!" Tabetha commented, and Ryan shook his head.

"Sorry, Tabetha. I can't let you bash Haylie like that." Ryan stated, as he and Tabetha went on stage again.

For a brief moment, Ryan thought he saw a shadow walk out of the double doors, but he shook his head, and turned his attention back to Tabetha, who had a pleading look on her face.

"Come on, Ryan. Don't quit just because Haylie isn't in the play." 

"Tabetha, I've made up my mind. I'm sorry." Ryan said as he climbed down the stairs, and didn't glance back at Tabetha, but he knew she was gone in a huff.

When Ryan got home, he noticed that a suitcase was laying in the front entry, and he raised an eyebrow.

What was going on?

"Haylie? This is your suitecase?" he asked, and Haylie appeared from the stair banister, and she nodded.

"Um...yeah. I'm just going on a trip...a short one." she replied, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can pack really quick--"

"No! I mean, no. I...just need to think." Haylie explained, picking up the suitecase, and Ryan nodded.

"Oh, well, okay." Ryan exclaimed as he followed her out to her car.

Didn't he get the suspicion that was becoming rather strange?

"Do I need to know where your going? Incase I would want to call you?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back, don't worry."

"If your sure..." 

Haylie smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's only for the weekend, anyways. I'll be back on Monday." 

Ryan frowned as she got into the car, and drove off, while he was looking at the driveway.

It didn't make any sense: why would she be leaving, and not tell him where she was going?

That was not like Haylie at all, unless something really big was on her mind.

Maybe she got a call from her mother, and was kind of urgent...

Ryan shook his head as he went back into the house, looking around.

It'd be sort of weird living without Haylie for awhile, but he guessed he could hang out with Sharpay: and that's why he called her.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked when she picked up.

"Hey, Shar. It's me." Ryan replied, and he could just see her raising an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you with Haylie, brother?" she asked.

"Um...well...she sort of took off."

Sharpay was silent on the other end, and Ryan smirked.

"No, she didn't leave me, Sharpay. She just had to go somewhere."

"Brother, your really thick-headed, aren't you? You didn't even _try _to ask her where she was going?"

"She didn't want me to worry." Ryan said defensively, and Sharpay sighed.

"Ryan, you need to find out where she is going, and what's going on. This isn't high school anymore. Your in college now."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, Sharpay."

"Well, then start to act like it!" 

And that's when Sharpay ended the conversation, and Ryan sighed.

Where was Haylie?

Where would she have gone off too?

Ryan highlighted Haylie's home phone number, and pressed send.

"Hello?" Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Mrs. Anderson? It's Ryan." Ryan said.

"Oh, hello, Ryan! What can I do you for?" she asked, and Ryan frowned.

"By any chance...would Haylie be there?"

"No. She hasn't came by at all. Why?" she asked, and Ryan didn't want to freak out Mrs. Anderson by telling her that Haylie went missing.

"Well, Haylie sort...um...ran off." Ryan explained, and Mrs. Anderson's line went dead.

"Mrs. Anderson? Are you still there?" Ryan asked, and Mrs. Anderson shook her head.

"For a minute there, I thought--"

"This is for real. Haylie ran off, and I don't know where she went. This is my failt, Mrs. Anderson."

"Of course it isn't...I just hope she's alright."

"I know she is, Mrs. Anderson..."

"She wouldn't be at Troy and Gabriella's, would she? I know she always wanted to see them."

And suddenly it clicked to him.

Just like that.

"Thanks, Mrs. Anderson. That would be my first clue." 

And that would be the first place for Ryan to look.


	7. Friends Are Always Welcome

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Were getting closer and closer to the end...I've enjoyed this story so much, and for my first "college" fic, it sure gotten some good reviews. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: Friends Are Always Welcome**

Haylie felt gulity about the whole situation with Ryan.

But, what she overheard was true also: Tabetha felt like Haylie was a burden, and while she was out of the play, she could flirt with Ryan all she wanted.

Of course, she left before she could hear Ryan, but that didn't matter anymore.

She arrived at the house of Troy and Gabriella, and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, Gabriella opened the door, and she smiled.

"Hey, Haylie! What are you doing here?"

Haylie gave Gabriella a half-smile as Gabriella opened the door wider for the girl to come in.

"It's a long story, Gabby."

"Nonsense! I'll call Troy down so he can listen too."

"No, Gabriella, it's okay--"

But, the brunette already went upstairs to get her boyfriend, and Haylie sat on the couch, and Gabriella and Troy came down a few minutes later.

"So, Gabby tells me you have a story." Troy told Haylie jokely, and Haylie playfully glared at him.

"It's not funny, Troy." Haylie stated, and Gabriella glanced over at her boyfriend.

"Well, he's sort of right, Haylie..."

Haylie looked down at the ground, and then looked up at her two friends.

"It was after play practice, and I wanted to see how Ryan was, so I went into the auditorium, and I overheard him and Tabetha talking about me. Tabetha was saying I was a burden, and...well..."

"Ryan would never agree with her, Haylie. He would always try to defend you." Troy said, and Haylie nodded.

"I know he would, but if he found out that I overheard them, it'll be a huge mess!" Haylie explained, and Gabriella shook her head.

"Haylie, running off like this is wrong...you know sooner or later he'll start to worry. And you know how protective Ryan gets if he thinks something bad has happened to you." Gabriella exclaimed.

Of course she knew how he was going to react: she knew him since junior year!

Haylie nodded again, and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

They knew that this would be Ryan's first stop, and if Haylie didn't want to talk about what she overheard...

And if they even suggested sending Haylie back home, it'd be over.

"Did you stay over? We can have a sleepover, like in the old times." Gabriella asked, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella--"

"I think you can handle a night on your own, Troy."

Haylie smiled for the first time that day: seeing Troy and Gabriella bicker would always put a smile on her face.

"Sure, if Troy doesn't mind." Haylie glanced at the brown-haired boy, and Troy got off the couch.

"Oh, no. I don't mind! I don't care that my girlfriend would rather have a slumber party instead of--"

"Yes, Troy, I think we get it." Gabriella stated, and Haylie laughed as Troy shook his head, and muttered, "Girls."

Later that night, Gabriella and Haylie were on the livingroom floor, in sleeping bags.

But, they weren't tired just yet.

"You have to admit, running all the way here is quite a shock." Gabriella said, and Haylie looked at her.

Well, Haylie used to that in high school, so why does it still surprise her friend?

"Why?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella smiled.

"I'd never be able to do that. If I did, I'd come straight back here. Besides, Troy would get worried."

Just like Ryan would.

Haylie sighed, and snuggled up in the covers.

"I guess it is sort of foolish...I mean, all of this. This is college! I would be able to confront Ryan with a problem just like I did when we were in high school. But, just the way that Tabetha has been all him sort of made me wonder..."

She saw Gabriella widen her eyes, and Haylie frowned.

"You mean...you and Ryan...Haylie! You and Ryan have been a couple for as long as anyone could remember! Don't say that you have to break up with him because some girl was flirting with him." Gabriella commented, and Haylie looked at her.

"Not all couples last until college, Gabby."

"But, you and Ryan did. _We _all did! The Wildcats stayed together like glue, and that never changed. Not even if a minor thing happened between some of us, we managed to fix it."

"Gabriella, we aren't the Wildcats we were in high school! Some of us went to different colleges! Zeke went to a baking school in Paris, Sharpay, me, and Ryan went to Sherwood, you guys stayed here--"

But, Gabriella cut her off.

"Were still the same. We may have chose different paths, but that doesn't mean we still can friends. And friends know what is best for others."

"So your saying I talk to Ryan instead of avoiding him?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

It was silent between the two girls as they tried to get back to sleep.

Haylie could just imgaine what the outcome would be:

Ryan would question why she ran off, and she would have to explain herself.

Haylie never liked to explain herself: especially if it was about Ryan, or about her father.

But, she knew it was stupid to leave Ryan hanging, so of course she has to come clean, and confess.

"Gabriella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll confess to Ryan."

Gabriella rolled over so she was looking at Haylie dead on.

"That's good."

Haylie giggled at her tone of voice, and that's when Gabriella started to grin.

That's when they burst out laughing, and they must have been laughing so hard that Troy came down to see what they were laughing at.

"Okay, Gabriella--no more slumber parties!" he objected, and the two girls looked at him before laughing again, and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, Troy. We can't stop having slumber parties. It's what a girl does." Haylie replied, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Troy muttered before going back upstairs, and the two girls giggled.

"Is Troy always like this?" Haylie asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes. And it's hard getting him out of bed, too." she replied, and Haylie grinned.

Friends are always welcomed when Gabriella was concerned.


	8. One Way Or Another

**Author's Note: Were getting to the end! Chapter nine will be the last chapter. Because I don't have Girl Scouts today (thank you snowstorm!) I have some free time to finish up She's Everything and do a one-shot with Lilly and Chad called Don't Tickle The Tiger. Awwww, I can just see it! Anyways, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Eight: One Way Or Another**

It was Saturday morning when Ryan reached the town, and he sighed in relief.

He'd be able to find Haylie, and sort this out..whatever "this" was.

He saw that Haylie's car was in Troy and Gabriella's driveway, so that was good: she didn't try to attempt a wild goose chase, and didn't want to be found.

Ryan knocked on the door, and Troy opened it with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ryan. Were just finishing up breakfast. Come on in."

Ryan gave Troy a smirk, and Ryan walked in the house, to see Haylie and Gabriella sitting at the kitchen, talking.

Ryan coughed, and the two girls jumping, and they looked at him.

"Gabriella, may I speak to Haylie alone?" he asked, and Gabriella nodded as Haylie pushed back her chair, and joined him outside.

It was quiet before one of them talked, and Ryan had a feeling that Haylie wasn't going to tell him anything unless he asked first.

"So..why did you run off? This is not like you." Ryan told her, and Haylie looked at him.

"I overheard you and Tabetha talking, and--quot;

"That was you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. And I thought that since Tabetha thought I was some kind of a burden, that means that you must have agreed with her."

"I'm thinking your mistaken. I'd never agree with her on something like that. I told her you were a lovely girl..why didn't you just talk to me instead of making a huge mess?" Ryan asked, and Haylie looked down at the ground.

"I don't know..you were in the play, and something like that would cause alot of drama, and--quot;

Ryan burst out laughing, and Haylie looked at him, confused.

"What is it? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Haylie, I dropped out of the play because you weren't in it!" he stated, and Haylie shook her head.

"Ryan, you still could have been in the play! It's just that the lead role wouldn't be me. If I'm not in a play, you need to learn how to interect with other people, because there will be a time where I will not be a play, you know."

"I can't work with anyone else besides you or Sharpay. It'd be like cheating, somehow."

"Ryan Evans, when would you ever cheat on me? Your not that kind of guy." Haylie pointed out, and Ryan smiled.

"True, but there was that one time where everyone thought I was cheating on you with Alyssa."

"That was in high school, Ryan. When you cheat on someone in college, you have to live with that person."

Ryan chuckled as he gave her a quick hug.

"True, but if I ever did that you again, I'd be twice as guilty."

"Yeah, right. Your a guy!" Haylie explained, and Ryan frowned.

"Hey, remember now: I'm not that type of guy."

"I know. You told me a million times already."

"Is everything alright?"

They jumped when Gabriella and Troy came outside to join them, and they each had the same frowns on their faces.

Ryan nodded as he helped Haylie up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You don't need to worry anymore."

"Good. Because by the looks of it, this will Haylie's safehouse for when she wants to get away from you." Troy explained, and Gabriella laughed.

"Your just mad because I had a slumber party, and you weren't invited."

Troy playfully glanced at her, and Ryan shook his head.

"I don't even want to know what went on last night."

Haylie smiled at him, and took hold of his hand.

"Well, you don't need too. It's not that important anyways."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like it."

That's when Troy, Gabriella, and Haylie laughed, and that made Ryan felt more confused than ever.

Once they got home, Haylie went upstairs to unpack, and Ryan was downstairs making himself a coffee, and poured apple juice in a glass for Haylie (Ryan won't allow her to have any coffee, because it makes her hyper), and that's when Haylie came downstairs.

"Finished?" he asked, andhanded her the glass while Haylie nodded and sat down at the island while Ryan waited for his coffee to brew.

"You must have been worried. Gabriella told me you would have been." Haylie commented, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Well, yeah. I was. I wasn't going to let something happen to you, and not worry about it. You didn't tell me where you went, so..I called your mom, and she told me--quot;

"You know my mother knows me all too well!" Haylie stated, and Ryan grinned as his coffee got done.

"And that's why I called her. A mother knows best." Ryan explained, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess you didn't want her to worry as well."

"No, of course not. I didn't want her to think that something had happened between us."

"Yes, my mother happens to be one of the many Rylie supporters." 

Ryan looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked, and Haylie laughed.

"I was talking to Sharpay one day, and she came up with it..I think it fits."

Ryan shook his head, and drank some his coffee.

"Couple names are sort of weird..I mean, were not one person."

"I think it's cute, Ryan. It's sort of like Troy and Gabriella and how they used to be the super couple."

Right: the super couple!

"We had a name, remember? Super-sidekick?"

"I think that was Chad and Taylor."

"No, it was us. I remember."

"It wasn't us, it was Chad and Taylor."

They weren't going to fight about this, were they?

Ryan sighed, and Haylie laughed.

"Fine. It was Chad and Taylor. But, I still think it was us."

"Say what you think, Ryan. Everyone has an opinion."

"Of course."

It was good to have Haylie back, because Ryan was afraid that he would lose her: he almost her a thousand times already, and he didn't want to start now.

Maybe Mr. Russo's readings are getting to him?


	9. Movie Night Madness

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Thanks to musicfreak, and especially Sparky the wonder nerd: you made my day! Stay tuned for Stay Beautiful, and Don't Tickle The Tiger. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Nine: Movie Night Madness**

"Ryan, I'm tired."

"But, you can't be tired! Besides, tonight's movie madness!"

When she told Gabriella that Ryan kept the tradition alive, she really ment it.

Even if she was the one that started it all.

After what happened these past few days, all Haylie wanted to do was get a decent night's sleep.

"Ryan, I'm just going to fall asleep anyways, so what's the point?"

Ryan looked up from digging through the movie chest.

"Are you telling me you don't want to watch a movie tonight?"

Haylie nodded, and Ryan stood up, frowning at her.

"But, you love movie nights. You live for them."

"I'm not saying we should drop it...I'm just saying we should skip the movie tonight."

Ryan was now sitting beside her, and a smile was on his face.

"Why?"

"I told you: I'm tired."

Ryan turned the television on, and he smirked at her.

"Come on, Haylie. Just one movie."

Haylie eyed him as he pulled out a favorite of hers: Fox And The Hound 2, yet to be a Disney classic.

"Even that's not going to change my mind, Ryan."

"You like dogs who sing."

"Yeah, but I also like guys who dance."

He inserted the movie in, and skipped to the main menu, which had the background of the country fair, while Todd the fox and Copper the dog were laughing.

"I'm still not watching it with you." Haylie objected, and Ryan rolled his eyes as he sat there watching the opening credits, which Friends For Life came into full blast.

Haylie stole a peek at the screen, which made Ryan smile.

"See? You can't keep your eyes far away from the screen unless you tried!" Ryan told her, and Haylie sighed.

"Maybe, but that's because your taunting me with one of my favorite movies."

"Hey, I need you to stay awake."

"Did you forget I had a sleeping problem? I do it all the time!"

Ryan shook his head as he paused the movie.

"How do you know that it's not really a problem? Maybe it's your way of saying the movie is good. Alot of people do that: they fall asleep, and they know that the music or movie is good..if they stay awake, that means the movie or music is terrible."

Haylie looked at him, and blinked.

Whatever classes he took during the day must really make him pay attention!

"What classes have you been taking?" she asked, and Ryan grinned.

"Math, science..."

Haylie hit him on the shoulder with the pillow, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! It's sort of like this social studies class, except it's not...you learn about how a person behaves to certain things."

"So, you use me as an example?"

"Sometimes. My teacher seems to like the studyings I find about you."

"Ryan!" she stated, and wacked him the pillow again.

"What? Remember when you and Gabriella did that study about guys?"

"That was completely different! It was for Psychology. We had to do an assignment on the opposite sex! That was the rule!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, as he looked at her.

"I remember when you told me that you watched The Many Faces Of Eve. You were so scared of it."

"That's because a woman had a two-faced personality..."

"And when you watched The Breakfast Club."

"That one was actually good."

Sometimes, Ryan and Haylie get on the subject of very random things.

For instance, Psychology.

"Can we get back to the movie, please?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"If you wish."

Ryan unpaused the movie, and they contuined to watch it in silence. 

Half-way through the movie, Haylie could barely keep her eyes open: they fluttered, but then they would open again to catch a glimpse of the movie.

Ryan noticed this, and asked, "Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

Haylie shook her head.

"No."

She leaned against him, and Ryan gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, you are. I can tell. Do you want me to--"

"No! I like it here."

"But, your laying against my chest."

"I think your chest is very comfortable."

She looked up to see Ryan blush, and he gave her a smile.

"Maybe, but I much rather have you lay against a pillow, not against me."

"Come on, Ryan. What are you afraid of? Cooties?" Haylie asked jokely, and Ryan blushed even more.

"No, it's not that. I just think it'd be good for your head. So it doesn't get stiff."

Haylie looked at him, and she shook her head.

"Your acting like my mother, Ryan."

"And you always like a child, Haylie."

"That's because I'm a kid at heart."

"Little kids don't run off from their loved ones, Haylie."

"I remember running away from my mother when my father died. But, I turned back."

"Then how come you didn't when you left me?" 

"Because your not important enough."

Ryan shook his head, and Haylie laughed.

"So, why are you living with me then?"

"Because Sharpay wanted me at Sherwood, and then you asked me to live with you--"

She felt Ryan laugh, and she grinned.

"It sounded like I forced you to live with me."

"It may it seem that way." 

"I wanted you to live with me because I didn't want to live in a dorm like Sharpay, and be with a complete stranger." Ryan explained, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, you really need to step out. Remember what I told you?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, yes. I remember. But, that was for when your not a play."

"That applies to meeting other people."

See how off-topic they can be?

They do this all the time: they talk about one thing, and then they get on track to another, entirely new subject.

Or maybe this how all couples are.

Haylie felt her eyes flutter shut, and she finally felt asleep, much to her dismay.

It was a few hours later that she woke up, and the livingroom was dark.

The television was turned off as well, and a blanket was casted over her.

Then, it hit her: not only did Ryan keep the movie night a tradition, but he kept his ritual as well: the one where she felt asleep, he'd make the best of it.

She smiled as she snuggled back down in the blanket.

Nothing says home sweet home like a caring boyfriend.


End file.
